You're Going To Be Okay
by StrawberryAlice
Summary: Something goes wrong with Kyle. Can his boyfriend, Stan help him through it?
1. Fallen

As I held hands with my boyfriend, Stan Marsh, I couldn't help but feel a little sick. I didn't notice he had been staring at me with a worried expression on his face. "Kyle? What's wrong?" I couldn't answer. I mean I wanted to. All I wanted to say was that I'd be fine. I just couldn't.

I felt myself starting to get dizzy. I wobbled a bit. Stan quickly grabbed me and sat himself in the snow and laid me in his lap and felt my head. "Kyle what's going on?" I heard him say. I still couldn't answer.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I was scared out of my mind. I saw Stan start to tear up a bit as he held me. "Helps on the way Kyle…." It was the last thing I heard.

I woke up in a white room. Well knowing where I was I still said aloud, "Where am I?" I saw I nurse walk in. She said very calming, "Hi Kyle. Your in the hospital. You passed out and we're still waiting for some tests results." Most people would have slapped her with 100 more questions. The only one I had for her was, "Where's Stan…?" She pointed to a couch that was beside my bed. There lied a sleeping Stan. The nurse went to wake him. I told her no. I didn't want to wake him. He looked extremely upset in his sleep. The nurse looked at me. "He's been here since he brought you in over 16 hours ago. He refused to leave your side." I looked at Stan and smiled.

The nurse spoke once again. "I'm Nurse Corana." She smiled. Then she took my chart. "You're scheduled for a head scan hun." She brought over a wheelchair. She helped me into it. "Will Stan be okay here alone.?" She nodded.

The scan took forever. I started getting really bored. After what seemed like an eternity, she walked me back to my room. Stan was awake. He looked like he'd been crying. He didn't notice us come in nurse said I was fine to walk. She smiled and left the room.

I walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "Stan?" He looked up. "Kyle…I've been so worried…" He hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile. "I'm so glad you're okay." He kissed my forehead and smiled.

At that moment, a doctor walked in. "Hello Kyle. Stan. I'm Dr. Lytton." She didn't smile. I asked her if she knew what was wrong with me. She looked down. "Kyle, after running many tests. They all came out negative. But the result from the scan came in." Stans grip around my waist got tighter. "Kyle, you have a brain aneurism." I felt tears in my eyes.  
There was a pause. "It can be removed. But it will require a surgery. A risky surgery." Stan pulled me closer. I cried. She just looked at me. "Your surgery is tomorrow. You're going to be okay Kyle." She quietly left the room. I instantly went from soft tears to sobbing.

Stan stayed quiet. He was crying too. "Stan, I love you…" I said through the tears. At that moment he pulled me close to him. Kyle don't act like I'll never see you again. You're going to be okay.

He kissed my lips softly. It was at that moment I knew I was going to be okay. He smiled. "I love you too, Kyle"


	2. Alone

Sleeping that night was hell. Stan had gone to our apartment to get some of my things. I glanced at the clock. 3:00 am. I couldn t believe what was happening to me. 2 days ago I had just been walking by Stark Pond with Stan. Now I was in the hospital with an aneurism. Now, in 10 hours, I was going into a really risky surgery. I heard the door open, and close. It was Stan. He must have showered and ate at the apartment. He didn t say a word. He must have thought I was asleep. I heard what must have been my bag being set down, then footsteps moving towards me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, and sat next to me. God, I know we don t talk much, but please let Kyle be okay. He s my everything. I couldn t move on if I ever lost him. Please, don t take him from me. God give me a sign that you can hear me. He was actually preying. I couldn t help but tear up a little.  
The very next moment, there was a small knock at the door. A very faint knock. Stan, very quietly got up, and opened the door. The second he did, my little brother, Ike (He s 12) walked through the door. Why is Ike here? I thought to myself.  
He saw me, laying on the bed. He ran over. He hugged me. Kyle! Don t die Kyle! I love you! He was sobbing. I had to sit up. Ike, how did you get here? His hug loosened. I ran over. Stan called me. So I came. Simple. This was a perfectly normal thing to say for him. It s freezing out. You don t even have your coat! I tended to mommy him a lot. I m sorry, Kyle! I wasn t thinking. I was way to worried about you. How are you? What happened! Stan didn t explain it to me. After a simple explanation, and a while of chatting with each other (we don t see each other much. Mom and Dad don t visit much. They live on the other side of South Park.)  
Ike was sound asleep. Stan laid him on the couch. Can you drive him home tomorrow morning? I asked Stan. He nodded. I love you Stan. I smiled. He walked over and hugged me, and kissed me. Love you too. Now go to sleep Kyle. Don t worry about anything. I ll be with you before and after the surgery. And thinking about you for the hours it ll take. I smiled, and fell asleep nearly instantly.

The next morning, Ike and Stan were gone. He must have went to take him home. I thought to myself. At that very moment a doctor with a bed came in. Mr. Broflovski? Your surgery s been moved up. Your going under now.

Stan wasn t back yet. I was alone. 


End file.
